


Always

by knights-and-musketeers (periken)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periken/pseuds/knights-and-musketeers
Summary: Aramis has another nightmare episode and doubts his abilities in ever surpassing them, but Porthos and Athos gives him the support he needs.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic based on some of the emotional problems I've been facing myself.
> 
> This fic is a standalone, but some may notice a small reference to my recent series (you don't need to read that first or anything.)

The jostle of the bed is what brings Porthos out from his slumber. Incoherent mumbling can be heard behind him and based on that he knows exactly who it is. He takes a peek at Aramis in concern and the medic is curled up like a ball with his back facing him.

"He won't listen to me," Athos pipes in from the other side. He's propped up against the headboard, his fingers gently combing through Aramis' hair.

Porthos leans over and the dim glow of the candle reveals the restlessness and distress written across Aramis' face. His fingers are digging deeply into the blanket, causing wrinkles to fissure on the fabric. A bead of sweat adorns his forehead, causing some stray strands of hair to attach itself to his face.

Porthos exchanges a glance with Athos, who promptly responds to the known silent question.

"It hasn't been long. It started only a little after half an hour," he whispers.

"No. . . don't leave. . ." both Porthos and Athos look down at their brother between them. "Please. . ." Aramis clenches the blanket even tighter and buries his face into the pillow as he chokes back a sob.

Porthos gently places a hand on Aramis' arm, rubbing up and down slowly to try and calm him. "Aramis, it's o-"

The medic flinches and pulls away, directing his grip up to the pillow. "I'm not letting go. . ." he mumbles.

Porthos frowns, knowing the incident he's referring to was one that occurred not too long ago. At the time, Aramis already had a breakdown and it took Porthos a while to get through to him and the haunting visions retreated. But it seems the nightmares decided to send him a delightful reminder.

Porthos leans in, cautiously resting his hand on Aramis' shoulder and squeezes gently. "Shh... s'okay Mis," he plants a kiss to his temple.

"We're here with you," Athos places his hand atop of Aramis' tight knuckles and rubs his thumb across them.

The medic goes still completely as if someone was holding him at gunpoint. He turns his head up slowly from the pillow to see a faint smile on Athos' face. He cranes his neck behind him to see Porthos with a hand on his shoulder - both alive and well.

"Porthos...? Athos...?" he drawls wearily as he repositions himself, trading glances between the two brothers.

Porthos plants another kiss but this time to his forehead.

"We're here," Athos reassures, still rubbing his hand.

Aramis releases his grip on the pillow and wraps his fingers around Athos' hand, giving him a small smile. It quickly diminishes as he collects his thoughts and sits upright.

"It came back again..." Aramis whispers, looking down at the blankets.

Porthos pulls him close and wraps an arm around him, patting his back in a soft rhythm. "We know," he says. "s'okay. Athos and I are here for you. You're never alone," he whispers reassuringly.

Porthos hears a sniffle come from Aramis before he buries his face in the crook of Porthos' neck and wet tears trail down the man's chest.

Both Porthos and Athos give their brother a moment to let out all his emotions; any remaining images or words of terror that may still linger in his thoughts.

"It all felt... so real. I couldn't tell if it was a signal to something tragic or not," he pauses before continuing. "But... but what if it does happen and I lose you? Then I'll be alone. . ." Aramis says in between breaks of his sobs. "I can't handle that..."

Porthos looks down at his disheartened brother, feeling helpless in terms of mental aid. He's been able to keep Aramis safe in every other situation: from injury, harmful words or merely covering one of his sleeping scandals with a married woman.

Every other time, he can pull Aramis out of danger and have him safe in his arms. But the only aspect he can't protect Aramis from are the haunting images of the past.

"Why.... why can't I get past this?" the marksman says in a sad tone.

The room stays quiet aside from the crackle of fire from the candle. Porthos continues his patting rhythm as he tries to figure out what to say.

"It's not easy..." Athos says, trailing off.

Porthos looks to the lieutenant, nearly forgetting that he's also suffered in such circumstances as well. Aramis lifts his head and glances at Athos sadly.

Athos scoots closer to Aramis, sticking himself to his side and wipes the tears away from his cheek.

"We all have our struggles," Athos whispers. "Some are easier to beat while others are more difficult to conquer. Thinking negatively won't help your cause and neither is hiding your troubles."

Porthos holds back a laugh at Athos' hypocritical words since the lieutenant doesn't account for the latter of the advice himself.

"Emotions are a bundle of complications and it's difficult for anyone to help with that," he continues. "We know you can't control your nightmares, but the after effect of fear and panic is something you'll have to work on calming. Learn that you're in no danger and think it through logically. Trusting yourself is what you need most."

"Monsieur therapist here is right," Porthos says, shooting a quirky smile at Athos who is unamused. "Unfortunately, we won't be able to help you through your emotional terrors completely. As Athos said, you'll need to push yourself for most of the way, but we'll always help whenever you need an extra pull," he adds.

"Athos, despite your accuracy on the situation, the way you said 'hat was very ironic for you," he quips, raising a brow at him.

Aramis remained quiet, his attention having been focused entirely on his two brother's speeches - taking in every word and thinking it through.

Athos shoots an annoyed glance at Porthos. "How do you know I haven't been working on my own problems?" he counters.

"Cause nothin's changed. You're still drinking, moping, and overthinking."

Athos rolls his eyes. "I'm a lost cause. Even after an eternity I won't get pas-" he goes completely still when Aramis plants a kiss to his cheek. Athos can feel the slight blush warming his face.

"As far as I'm aware of, the Athos I know has been able to get through anything. And this will be no exception," Aramis says gently.

Aramis moves away and exchanges glances with the two brothers. "Thank you. Both of you for the support," he smiles, that one where slight crinkles appear at the corner of his eyes.

He gives Athos another kiss and turns to share one with Porthos as well. "I'm glad you two are here with me."

"Always," they both reply and quickly turn to each other, surprised to have responded the same way.

Aramis chuckles at their taken aback expression and snuggles between the two of them, waves of calmness and comfort flowing through his body knowing his brothers are there for him. Porthos and Athos are certain in his capabilities of overcoming this fear and Aramis won't let them down.


End file.
